By Your Side Forever
by Buttercup1999
Summary: 'I'll be there for you' sequel is finally here! Butch came back after 2 years of training. Apparently he's not done yet. Him and his brothers must go on a journey to learn how to be Kings. And their bringing their mates with them. Seems like They're not alone. Dai was able to follow them. Where is he hiding and will the gang's new friends be in trouble too? find out! Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS PART! IT'S IMPORTANT! IF YOU DON'T READ IT YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY!**_

**Me: **Drum roll please.

**Boomer: ***On the drums* Rum pum pum!

**Everyone: **WELCOME TO THE SEQUAL OF I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!

**Buttercup: **Called 'By Your Side Forever'

**Me: **This will be like kinda like episodes. I think I mentioned that before.

**Bunny: **There will be clues leading to Butch's biological father, Dai.

**Blossom: **And what connection they had.

**Bubbles: **Also adding in his feelings.

**Bell: **There will be so much suspense in this story but also a bit of clues you guys need to put together to guess Dai's location in the story.

**Bullet: **Trust us that is really important in the story.

**Boomer: **The first one who gets it correct will be able to win their own story!

**Brick: **Not a one shot, a story!

**Bliss: **They will be working with the one and only buttercup1999 for their story! So you need to guess by the chapter that has the last clue or else you won't be able to insert your answers anymore.

**Butch: **Also each end of a chapter we will be answering your reviews so look out okay?

**Me: **Well! This chapter is just the way how the girls and boys look like after three years so yeah.

**Buttercup: **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)

**Butch: **Buttercup1999 does not own the Rowdyruff boys or the Powerpuff girls.

**Everyone: **Sutōrī to on (On with the story!)!

**Me: **REVIEW MY LEMON DROPS! I love doing that!

* * *

**Buttercup:** Short up to small of her back hair that has layers and always in a green ribbon that looks adorable on her (Like lissana in fairy tail) 36 D-Cup breasts and full developed hourglass body. Lime green eyes.

**Likes:** Video games, soccer, magic, fire, Butch, Sisters, Brother-in laws, Parents, Parents in law, singing.

**Dislike:** Dai, Brute (Explain later) Powerpunk girls (Explain later)

* * *

**Blossom:** Long red hair in a ponytail up to butt with pink eyes. Well-developed hourglass body with 36-C-cup breasts.

**Likes:** Books, TV, Candy, Pink, Brick, Sisters, Bother-in-laws, Parents, and Parents in law, singing.

**Dislikes:** Dai, Berserk (Explain later) Powerpunk girls (Explain later)

* * *

**Bubbles: **Long blond hair up to mid-back with curly ends and blue head band and pigtails. Dancer's body with 35-C cup Breasts, Blue eyes.

**Likes:** Art, Blue, animals, Boomer, Sisters, Brother-in-laws, Parents, and Parents in law, singing, and bubbles.

**Dislikes: **Dai, Brat (Explain later), Powerpunk girls.

* * *

**Bell:** Long white hair in a black headband with a braid. Silver eyes, with a dancer's body and 35-C cup breasts.

**Likes:** Garden, outside, flowers, make up, walks, Bliss, Her sisters, Brother-in laws- Parents, Parents-in law

**Dislikes:** Anyone who freaking bugs her when she's thinking, Princess, Diamond (One of princess's collies) Dai.

* * *

**Bunny:** Long light purple hair that goes to the middle of her back always in her pony tail and light purple eyes. Well-developed Hour-glass body and 36-C cup breasts.

**Likes:** Skateboards, racing, teasing her sisters, Bullet, Her sisters, her parents, Her Parents-in laws, Her Brothers in law, Being awesome, carrots, and bunnies (Don't tell anyone or else she will personally walk up to your house and smack you.)

**Dislikes**: Princess she morally despises her, Idiots, snobs, slow people, greedy people, the word 'panties', Bras with the click on the front, Dai.

* * *

**Butch: **He's a surprise :P

**Likes:** Barely anything, Just his family, teacher, His demon, and Buttercup but that's about it.

**Dislikes:** You can't even count it. He hates Michelson (Explain later), Bright colors, wear wolves (He really, really hates them), his Biological father Dai (Can't top that), Dora Oh how he despises her, People who annoy him, Idiots (Except Boomer), and A LOT of things

* * *

**Brick:** Cut short shaggy red hair in a backwards cap and deep ruby red eyes with strong arms a little buff 10-pack. Straight face with no baby fat.

**Likes:** Blossom, Blossom flowers, the night, Reading, Laughing, Candy, His brothers, His sisters-in law, His parents, and His Parents-in law.

**Dislikes:** Wear wolves, Demons, Dexter (Explain later) the punks, Princess, Dai

* * *

**Boomer:** Wavy cut hair straight from the top and wavy at the sides and sometimes covers his right eye. Strong arms and Buff looking 8-pack, Straight face witha bit of baby fat. Ocean blue eyes blonde hair up to his neck.

**Likes:** Bubbles, bubbles the soap thing, the daylight, art, drawing bubbles, being random, acting stupid, making Bubbles laugh, Smiling, His brothers, SIL (Sisters in law) His parents, PIL (Parents in law)

**Dislikes:** Wear wolves, Demons, Takaaki (explain later), anyone who hurts Bubbles, Dai.

* * *

**Bliss:** Straight white hair (like in anime) and slightly wavy at the bottom and covers half his gray eyes. Strong arms and buff looking 8-pack. Straight face with a bit of baby fat. Hair up to his neck line.

**Likes:** Bell, Boomer's fake idiocy, the night sky, flowers, nature, His brothers, SIL (Sisters in law) His parents, PIL (Parents in law)

**Dislikes: **Everyone that his family and friends hate. Hates a werewolf named Cole (explain later), Dai.

* * *

**Bullet:** Shaggy brown hair tied in a small pony tail has a goofy grin on his face most of the time. Strong arms and buff looking 10-pack. Straight face with a bit of baby fat. Hair up to his neck line.

**Likes:** Bunny, Fighting, Making jokes, being a little cocky, and His brothers, His sisters in law, his parents, and his parents-in law.

**Dislikes:** Princess, Idiots, snobs, slow people, greedy people, werewolves, a werewolf named Jake (explain later), Dai.

* * *

_**ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

Shockingly bright forest green eyes looked into the darkness. As the wind swayed and the moonlight barely reflecting any light on him, he turned to the…um…rather small man next to him.

"Master…Shall I go…"

"Yes Butch-bou…But remember you brat, come back with them…_all_ of them." The man replied.

The boy named Butch rolled his eyes and said, "You really think I'm just gonna bring her and not the rest?"

The old man chucked. "If I didn't believe that, the world would be at the apocalypse."

Butch scoffed. "Yeah, yeah Ji-Ji. Later." With that the boy disappeared.

"Don't screw up this time, gaki…don't screw it up."

* * *

"BUTTERCUP!"

Buttercup gasped and fell out of her bed and groaned. "Ittaiii…(owwww…)"

"**NANI O! (WHAT!)**" She screamed! A voice from down the many stairs answered in her own scream.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT MEINU (Bitch!)!" Bunny screamed while having her hands cupping her mouth. Bullet sweat dropped.

"Why are you screaming in the morning?"

Bunny turned her head to her husband and spoke. "Nazenara! (Because!) She won't get her lazy ass up!"

"I can hear you-!

"URUSAI!"

Bliss sighed as he passed by the scene.

"Jenna." He called a blonde maid. She hurried to her master.

"Hai, Bliss-sama?"

"Can you please call Bell to wake Buttercup up?" He asked gently. The girl blushed slightly and nodded. See now the girls live in the castle with the boys as do their parents.

"As quickly as I can!" and she ran off to find Bell-

"HI BLISS!" a voice shrieked. Said boy dropped his drink and winced.

Bell giggled as she got her revenge back at Bliss for waking her up so early.

"Why are you SCREAMING IN MY EAR!?" He seethed and narrowed his eyes. "And how the hell did you get hear so fast?"

Bell winked. "Jenna got me!" Bliss looked annoyed but it vanished when Bell kissed him on his cheek. "Oh and don't worry, Buttercup's coming down."

"Bout time." Brick muttered. Blossom came down and kissed him good morning. "Don't talk behind her back. It'll come back to haunt you."

Brick rolled his eyes as they all walked to the kitchen. "Oh please like that'll-

_SPLASH!_

"Grrr…."

Buttercup was holding an empty glass of water over Brick's head and he was entirely drenched.

"Really Buttercup?! Really?!"

"That's what you get for talking behind my back!" She walked farther into the kitchen with her nose held up high. The rest snickered or giggled and followed her as did brick who was mumbling inaudible words.

"**OHAYO! (GOOD MORNING!)**" Bubbles and Boomer greeted simultaneously.

"Ohayo.." the rest mumbled. Boomer started sulking in an emo corner as Bubbles comforted him.

"Nande (why)…They don't remember…" He whispered. Bubbles sweat dropped and started laughing nervously. "Ima, ima (Now, now)"

"Hmm… remember what?" Blossom asked.

Bullet snapped his fingers. "Oh! It's our birthday!"

Boomer recovered fast and looked up brightly. Bliss nodded. "Now that you mention it, we turn nineteen don't we?"

Brick looked up. "Hmmmmmm…." That got him the attention of everyone. "What do you think we should do this year?" He asked suddenly getting a load of sweat drops.

"Well we'll take care of it for you boys! It is your birthday!" Blossom said. The rest of the girls nodded.

Bullet smirked deviously and was about to say something until Bunny interrupted him.

"Open that mouth, and a birthday cake isn't the only thing going down your throat." That shut him right up. With that, they all went to the huge dining room where they were greeted by their parents.

"Ohayo!" The parents greeted as they also greeted back.

Erza smiled. "Happy birthday, boys."

"Arigato Mama!" they all yelled.

"Next year, you boys get crowned kings!" Nabou said excitedly. Brick looked confused.

"But wait…only one gets crowned king."

Professor smirked. "Well we decided that…All you boys deserve to be king. You all will be ruling. I know that sounds different but…different is good don't you think." All the boys high fived each other while cheering and the girls congratulated them.

"Now wait. It's not all fun and games. You need to start training for your coronation. You can't be a king without the proper training." Layla stated. The boys nodded. "And…you can't forget the fact that…you have someone special to meet."

They all looked confused except for Buttercup who looked surprised.

"…Butch…?" A door slam came after she whispered and a face came in.

"Hey cupcake…how's it going?"

* * *

**Me:** well? What do you think for the epilogue?

**Buttercup:** I loved it!

**Bubbles:** Yeah very suspenseful!

**Bunny:** It brought out our nature!

**Bell:** The humor was great!

**Blossom:** And the boy's birthday was also very amazing!

**Bliss:** But…

**Me:** But…?

**Boomer:** But there's still this tiny problem.

**Brick:** Mhmm a tiny _winy _one.

**Bullet:** Yeah *sucks teeth in* well…

**Butch:** Why did you leave a cliffhanger?

**Me:** …it leaves the reader wanting more…

**Everyone else:** …

**Me:** read and review! Bye-nii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **I'm Baaa~k!

**Butch: **Nande?

**Me: **Ehhh!? Hōhō Imi suru! (How mean!)

**Buttercup: **^.^" a-ano Min'na (guys)

**Me: **I seriously wonder what Buttercup see's in you!

**Butch: **Pfft at least I'm not forever alone!

**Buttercup: **H-hey that's a bit mean-!

**Me: **Oh really! Well at least I'm not a cold blooded bastard!

**Butch: **Thank you I'll take that as a compliment!

**Buttercup: **Th-that wasn't a compliment-

**Me: **Baka desu! How bout I call Mit-

**Buttercup: **URUSAI!

**Me and Butch: **…

**Buttercup: **HMPH!Buttercup1999 does not own the Rowdyruff boys or the Powerpuff girls. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!) Sutōrī to on (On with the story!)!

**Me: **Hey that's my-

**Buttercup: **URUSAI!

**Me: **H-Hai!

* * *

"…Butch…?"

""Hey cupcake…how's it going?"

"…Butch…" Brick whispered in a shaky voice.

"Brick…Ne you've grown haven't you…still my big bro huh?" Butch whispered with a smile.

Brick choked and smiled through tears but didn't bother to let them fall. "Y-yeah…"

"B-Butch-nii…" Boomer whispered through tears as he grinned and ran up to hug him.

"**NII-SAN**!"

"**WOAH**!"

Everyone let out a joyous laugh except Buttercup who was still shocked.

Bullet went up to Butch and smirked. "Oi Butch! You're gonna fight me!" He said. Butch wore a smirk also. "Alright little bro, alright." Bullet grinned. Then Bliss came up rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"E-etto…"

Butch gasped and said. "The great Bliss has no idea what to say!? It's the apocalypse!"

Bliss smirked "**WHAT'S SHAKEN BAKEN**!"

Butch smiled a bit and yelled, "**HUG ME BROTHA!**" And with that they hugged and Bliss picked him up. (**A/N: Drake and Josh…I know**)

Bell smiled and hit Butch at the back of his head.

"Ow what the fuck Bell!?"

"**IT'S MY LOVE**!" She screamed and hugged him. He just rolled his eyes with a smile and hugged her back.

"**I WANT SOME LOVE**!" Bubbes joined in on the hug.

Blossom smiled a bit, "Welcome back, Green bean."

Butch smirked and said "You too red bed." She joined in on the hug. Bunny just smirked and folded her arms looking at the bunch.

Butch looked at her and wiggled his eye brows.

"You know you want to." She just chuckled and joined in on the hug.

"Hey don't forget about us!" Erza screamed. The parents also joined in. There was one last person left.

"…Buttercup?" Bubbles said in an unsure voice.

Buttercup was looking at the bottom left avoiding any eye contact as tears welled up in her eyes.

The group hug ended as Butch walked up to her slowly. She looked up and smiled her beautiful smile Butch loved so much as she cocked her head ever so slightly.

"Butch…"

He looked worriedly at her but that soon faded as she grinned while her tears streaked down her face.

"**BUTCH-KUN**!" She screamed and jumped onto him. Everyone left the room after that feeling as it was time to give them some privacy.

Buttercup studied Butch's features carefully and noticed he changed _a lot_ during the past two years. His hair was as spikey as ever but it spiked a bit forward as his bangs covered his eyes slightly.

He lost all his baby fat but still has some to keep his dimples. He grew tan. Not too tan but tan enough to make females go crazy.

She also felt his muscles through his shirt and noticed how built he was making her blush. He was at least 6'3. He was at the point where females would tackle him to the ground.

She noticed he has a tattoo on his arm that was dark green and kind of looked like a bird/fairy. Either way. It was hot.

Butch was a walking perfection.

He still has that playful sparkle in his emerald eyes and the perfect smirk/grin that makes Buttercup want to melt into a puddle of mud.

But she wasn't the only one who noticed a difference.

Oh shit. That was the only thing running through Butch's head right now. Buttercup had grown. She had grown in so many different ways. In so many _good_ ways.

She had the perfect curves. Ones that he'd be running his hands up and down every second of the day.

Oh god those breasts. They were big enough. Butch never liked the biggest boobs on earth. He liked girls who were average. Perfect like Buttercup's. Shit. His mating side's coming out.

And those legs, oh those legs. Shit and they all go with her adorable face that looks confused. That's it. He needs her. _**Now**_.

Butch attacked her lips as Buttercup gasped and moaned. He's gotten better at kissing that's for sure. He stuffed his tongue in her mouth and tasted ever small bit of her. Her moaning was muffled and he carried her from the thighs and zoomed straight to his old bedroom.

"Butch…" She moaned. "I missed you."

He growled out. "I missed you too kitty."

She gasped as he ripped apart her shirt and licked her neck slowly up and down. Her moaning was extremely loud as he took off her bra.

That's where the fun begins.

* * *

**Me:** I am not gonna write a lemon yet.

**Buttercup:** I loved it!

**Everyone else:** …

**Butch:** You…have no idea what just happened do you? *blushes slightly*

**Bunny:** Ho! Buttercup you dirty girl you!

**Blossom:** GAH THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

**Bell:** Interesting… SO INTERESTING!

**Bubbles:** KYAHH~ I'M TOO INNOCENT!

**Boomer:** …Butch you perv.

**Brick:** Way to go bro!

**Bullet:** Lucky bastard you!

**Bliss:** Woah…_that _was intense

**Buttercup:** …what…?

**Everyone else:** …

**Butch:** *Sigh and whispers in her ear.

**Buttercup:** -.-/ ._./0_0/O_O/0_O/o,,o *Faints*

**Everyone else: ***Sigh* read and review.

**Me: **Bye-nii!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Yo!

**Butch: **Sup?

**Me: **Nothing much.

**Buttercup: **-.-" a-ano last time you two were fighting.

**Me: **well I got over it *blushes*

**Butch: **FUCK, YOU HAVE A CRUSH!

**Buttercup: **eh?! Kawaī desu!

**Me: ***Blushes* I-Iie! I don't!

**Butch: **Yes, yes you do

**Buttercup: **So who is the lucky guy hmm?

**Me: ***Blushes* Rin Okumura WAIT- shit

**Buttercup: ***Gasp* the exorcist

**Me: **The _Blue _Exorcist. *sigh* he's so cute!

**Butch:** Heh saw that 1999 does not own the Rowdyruff boys or the Powerpuff girls.

**Buttercup:** Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)

**Me: **Sutōrī to on (On with the story!)!

* * *

"B-Butch…!"

"S-stay still, Buttercup!"

Moans and growls were heard through the door. Unfortunately the entire family could hear them.

Brick sighs, "Well I'm going back to bed."

"But you just got up…" Blossom started.

"Bed." He cuts her off.

Bubbles giggles and went to make an extra plate for breakfast.

Boomer blushes a bit at the noise those two were making and goes off to follow his mate.

Bullet smirked. "Well Butch got a happy reunion dontcha think?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Bunny blushed slightly and rolled her eyes. "Tch kono…" She suddenly gets pissed off and grabs his ear. "**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**"

"**AH! NOTHING, WOMAN, NOTHING**!" She drags him off to who knows where.

Bliss blinks. "Well…he's a dead man."

Bell nods. "Yup."

"Wanna get McDonalds?"

"Sure."

Erza sighed. "Well that was expected from them.

Nabou had a perverted look on his face. "I wonder what methods Butch is using on Buttercup. He better have used the.

"**HAVE USED WHAT!? EHH?!" **

"**NOTHING DEAR!" **

"**STUPID OLD PERVERT!" **

"**WE'RE THE SAME AGE-ITAI!" **

"**URUSAI BAKA!" **

"H-Hai."

"N-now now." Layla laughed nervously.

"I'm gonna kill Butch." Professor said with a tick mark on his forehead.

Layla smiled. 'The kids remind me of how us four were like…if only the other six were with us. They served as great friends. Especially Dai…oh how you've changed Dai.'

* * *

_***Enter black flame on top of wording* By your side forever. **_

**2 HOURS LATER!**

* * *

"Well finally! You two were like a fox and a rabbit!" Bullet exclaimed from his seat at the dining table.

Butch just rolled his eyes while Buttercup blushed.

"**IT'S A WORKING PROCESS**!" she squealed.

Bunny snickered. "Yes we understand that."

Butch sneered. "Are you done imagining us in bed you two perverts?"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERVERTED?**!"

"**NO ONE I CALLED YOU TWO PERVERTS**!"

"**YOU LITTLE**-

"**SILENCE**!" Brick yelled. With that Butch and Buttercup took their seats at the table.

Professor coughed. "Well since you two are done with your little fiasco I suggest we move on."

Butch smirked. "You so hate me."

Professor stiffened and growled. Layla smiled.

"Well as you know you ten all need to practice for your upcoming coronation!"

Erza nodded. "That's right. That means your agility, strength, mind, spirit, soul, loyalty, and determination must all be trained, tested and ready for you coronation."

Nabou looked up. "As heirs to the throne you all are going to be tested with these attributes. You will meet allies and with such you will meet enemies as well. Choose your destination wisely."

Professor nodded. "You will meet Butch's sensei there. He runs a guild of wizards of your age. Be careful. Some may remind you of yourself."

Layla turned to the group. "But don't think you're going alone. I called in a special girl for this case."

Erza smirked. "**AYUMI!**"

"**AYUMI!?**" The boys all yelled simultaneously.

"…a…yumi?" The girls asked questioningly.

Soon a girl with brown hair and curls at the bottom with greenish blue eyes entered.

"Hi Kyoudai! (Brothers!) Tadaima! (I'm home!)"

The boys all smiled. They brought their mates in front of Ayumi.

"Ayumi, these are our mates! Bubbles, this is my little sister Ayumi!" Boomer said enthusiastically. Bubbles smiled cutely.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!"

Ayumi smiled and giggled. "Nice to meet you too Bubbles-nee!"

Blossom smiled and stood her hand out. "Hello, my name is Blossom. This is Bunny…"

"Yo."

"Hi, Bunny-nee!"

"Bell…"

"Hehe hi!"

Ayumi giggled and waved.

"You already met Bubbles…"

"Hi again!"

"And this is Buttercup!"

Buttercup cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly. "Hello Ayumi-chan!"

"Hi, Buttercup-nee!"

Boomer smiled. "Seems like they're getting along!"

Bliss smirked and nudged Ayumi with his elbow.

"Hmm so did you get a boyfriend while you were gone?" He said mischievously.

Ayumi blushed. "N-no! I did not!"

Brick looked pissed off! "She will never get a boyfriend!" with that statement, Ayumi was moved to fake tears.

"How mean Brick-nii!"

"A-ah m-matte, I didn't mean it like that."

Bullet shook his head. "Look what you did you idiot, you made our little sister move to tears!"

"**IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT HER TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN**!"

Buttercup turned to Butch. "I didn't know you boys had a little sister."

"Well we adopted her as a human child and turned her immortal. But she's not a vampire. I'll give you that. She's fifteen now. She was really weak so we had to get her to train. We missed her dearly but we see now that her life isn't at risk. She trained to be a medical mage. She heals others now."

Buttercup smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Butch knew that it had nothing to do with letting his sister go or the training. It had to do with how opening up to everyone showed how a greater part of him grew. His care for his siblings and mate will never change.

He Smiled in return and kissed her.

"I'm proud of me too."

* * *

**Me:** That was amazing!

**Buttercup:** Hey you added yourself in it too!

**Butch:** *smirk* I know why!

**Bunny:** Ho! So do I!

**Blossom:** *giggle* It's cause Rin is gonna be in this story

**Bell:** *giggle* aw young love

**Bubbles:** Kawaii!

**Boomer:** a-a-a-a-a-a-a.

**Brick:** Way to go you broke him!

**Bullet:** AHAHAHAHAHA

**Bliss:** Hmmm oi rin!

**Me: **R-Rin-kun!

**Everyone else:** Hehehehehe

**Rin:** Someone call my name? *grin*

**Buttercup:** Oh that was Ayumi *smirk*

**Rin: ***Raises eyebrow* Ayumi eh?

**Me: ***blush* I-I just wondered where you were that's all.

**Rin: ***grins and blushes a bit* That's sweet! Well I just finished a job. I'm going to cram school tomorrow since the weekend is over.

**Me: ** Oh yeah. *disappointed*

**Boomer: **Aw they'll miss each other!

**Everyone else: ***Laughs*

**Me and Rin: **CHIGAOU! *Look at each other and blush*

**Bubbles: **Bye-nii!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hey! Sorry I couldn't update on Christmas and stuff but my computer totally whiplashed on me! But my dad was able to fix it! Thank you daddy!

**Butch: **fail

**Buttercup: **-.-"

**Me: **H-how did you get here?

**Butch: **Back door was opened.

**Buttercup: **But you used the window…?

**Butch: **Yes, yes I did.

**Buttercup and Me:** …

**Butch: **So…Are we gonna start or what?Buttercup1999 does not own the Rowdyruff boys or the Powerpuff girls.

**Buttercup:** Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)

**Me: **Sutōrī to on (On with the story!)!

* * *

"Is that thing safe…?"

"Ohohoho~ Bliss-kun of course not!"

"K-Ka-Chan…"

Well you guys can obviously tell what's going on!

.

.

.

Oh you can't? Huh…Though it was obvious. Oh well!

Right now, our favorite teen vampires (Besides the girls) are now in front of a portal including the boys little sister who is fifteen.

They're going to go through the portal to a wonderful training guild. A land where magic is an important source. Also filled with guilds that have magic users to protect those who cannot do magic, do job requests, and train. Don't forget to make new friends. And the exact guild they're going to is the guild owned by Butch's teacher.

Bubbles faltered a bit. "I'm kind of nervous." She laughed nervously. "It's kind of pathetic, right?"

Boomer shook his head and smiled. "I'm a bit nervous too; would you like to hold hands? Let's do it together."

She gazed at Boomers handsome face and smiled with a blush.

"Mhmm!"

"**KYAHHH! I DON'T WANTA GO! BLISS, PLEASE NO!" **

The blues snapped their heads to the source of the scream, only to find Bell clinging on Bliss who is trying to drag her closer to the portal.

"**GODAMMIT, BELL!" **

The blues started laughing hysterically.

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Mataku! Bell, get yourself together!" She said while clapping her hands at each syllable at the end.

Bullet laughed. "Ha! Bliss looks like hell!"

"I'll kill you."

"Love you too~"

Brick rolled his eyes. "I live with idiots!"

Blossom shook her head. "You and me both." She whispered.

"Um, not to be mean or anything but I think our parents are glaring at us right now and if we don't get in now they're gonna beat the crap out of us so yeah." Ayumi said while sweat dropping.

As if on cue they all felt someone, or _someones,_ staring bullets at their backs.

**_グレア __~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~… Glarrreeeeee_**

"**OH SHIT! GET IN THE PORTAL!"**

"**AHHHH!"**

"**HURRY UP!"**

"**OH MAN OH MAN!"**

"**HEY GUYS WAIT FOR ME!"**

With that the nine idiots jumped straight into the portal leaving Butch and Buttercup who looked like they were related to idiots. Which, they were.

Butch sighed and smiled at Buttercup. "You ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be tiger." She whispered lovingly. They both jumped in.

"Well! That was a good diversion!" Erza exclaimed as the portal closed.

Layla looked down guilty. "But I feel a bit bad. Look how determined they are to defeat Dai…"

The professor shook his head. "We can't let them get themselves involved in this. We wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if they hurt themselves in this."

Nabou shifted uncomfortably. "But still, Dai is after Butch. He probably knows already." He said.

Erza looked down. "Do you, guys miss Dai?" She asked.

Everyone automatically stiffed.

Professor shook his head. "It doesn't matter if we miss him. He went too far! Raped you, Destroyed our past lives, ruined our kingdoms economics, they're all ruined cause of him!"

"But he would always remind me of Butch!"

With that everyone became silent. Because after all…

No one could argue against that.

* * *

_***Enter black flame on top of wording* By your side forever**_

* * *

"**OW**!"

"**BLISS GET OFF OF ME!"**

"**OW BULLET YOUR BUTT IS IN MY FACE!"**

"**MFMFFFNNG**"

"Uh…Boomer-kun?"

"**OH SHIT MY ANKLE!"**

"**ASSHOLES! MOVE DAMMIT!"**

"Idiots."

"Hey wait guys. Check it out." Blossom whispered as they all got up from the carpeted floor one by one.

Bell had tears in her eyes. "Itaaiiii~"

Bliss looked at her and patted her head.

They soon noticed…They were in a huge guild with a bar and a few tables. Also with a stage and it looked like it was four stories huge. There was also a huge bulletin board on one side of the wall that was pinned with job requests.

Not only that…But every single person in the guild was staring at them.

Ayumi coughed awkwardly. "Awkward~"

Everyone glared at her. She giggled nervously.

Blossom went to the front.

"Hello, my name is Blossom. This is Brick, Bullet, Bell, Bliss, Bunny, Boomer, Bubbles, Ayumi, Butch, and Buttercup! Um may we speak to your master?"

"Pfft you sound like an alien-

"**URUSAI**!"

A pretty straight red haired girl came out of the group. She had light brown eyes and was strangely wearing and armor suit with a skirt. (Search up Erza Scarlet on Google)

"Hello, my name is Erza. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sup Erza!" Bunny exclaimed with a wink.

"Ho! She has the same name as ka-chan!"

"Urusai Boomer."

Brick sighed. "Sorry about that." He said.

Erza shook her head. "No, No problem."

"Oi, I don't like the red headed guy."

"Really? I like him Natsu!"

"He smells like gray, Lucy! And woo does he stink!"

"**WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN BASTARD**?!"

Sadly, Brick heard everything. In all, he tried not to bust the dudes head and his brothers for laughing.

"Natsu…!" Erza growled threating.

"Aye!" squealed the dude named Natsu pathetically.

Erza turned back to them and smiled. "One second, please!"

Bubbles smiled. "Of course!"

"**NATSU, LUCY, GRAY, HAPPY! UPFRONT, NOW**!"

"**EEK HAI**!"

"**AYE**!"

"**A-AYE**!"

"**HA-HAI!"**

Three people and a-a flying cat went up front.

The girl named Lucy had brown eyes and blond hair that went past her shoulders. Her breasts were abnormally huge. (Search up Lucy Hearfillia on Google)

The boy named Natsu had pink hair that was spiked up in so many different ways with black eyes. He had a black coat on that had on sleeve missing. (Search up Natsu Dragneel on Google)

The boy named gray had Dark blue hair that was almost black in a normal messy haircut and navy blue eyes. Also…he was shirtless showing his eight pack. (Search Gray Fullbuster on Google)

And the flying cat had wings and could talk. It was also blue. (Search Happy Dragneel on Google)

Ayumi, Bell, and Bubbles looked at the cat with heart in their eyes.

"**KAWAII**~~"

"What's your name cutie?" Bubbles asked the cat.

"Happy!" He chirped happily.

"Aw~" The girls cooed.

"**AHAHAHA HAPPY'S GOT MORE GIRLS THAN YOU, NATSU!**" A voice that Ayumi found attractive came from the crowd yelled.

"**SHUT UP RIN**!"

"Rin…" Ayumi whispered blushing.

Buttercup suddenly whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay! Girls get away from Happy!"

They did as they were told.

Lucy went up to them and smiled. "Hi! My name is Lucy! Nice to meet you!"

Buttercup smiled back. "Nice to meet you two!"

Gray also went up. "Yo, my name is Gray. Hope we can get along."

Bliss and Boomer smirked. "Hope we can too."

Then Natsu went up. "YO! My name's Natsu! LET'S FIGHT!"

Butch smirked. "Sure."

Soon a boy who was incredibly muscular and had piercings came up. He also had Red eyes. (Search up Gajeel RedFox on Google)

"**NO WAY, SALAMANDER! THEY'RE GONNA FIGHT ME FIRST!**" He yelled.

"**URUSAI, GAJEEL**!"

Gajeel turned to them. "Sup?"

Bullet and Brick shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Um Watashi wa Wendy Desu. (My name is Wendy) Nice to meet you!"

Wendy had long blue hair and she looked about thirteen she had chocolate brown eyes. She had a flying cat also next to her. But this cat looked a bit more mature than Happy. (Search up Wendy and Charlle Marvell on Google)

"My name is Charlle. Let's all get along." The cat spoke.

The cat was pure white with brown eyes and a mature stance.

Bell and Bubbles giggled. "Back at you."

Ayumi smiled at everyone getting along.

Gajeel-kun was talking to Brick-nii and Bullet-nii. Natsu-kun was laughing with Butch-nii. Happy and Lucy-san were having a conversation with Buttercup-nee. Bubbles-nee and Bell-nee seemed to have hit it off with Wendy-chan. Bunny-nee and Blossom-nee were discussing some important stuff about our trip here with Erza-san. And Bliss-nii and Boomer-nii were speaking to Gray-kun.

Everything was perfect.

"Hey, what's your name?" A voice asked her. The same voice that belonged to the boy named Rin.

Ayumi turned around and resisted to gasp.

The boy was beyond handsome. Having navy Blue hair messily shaggy to the touch like gray's but longer. He had pointy ears and sharp K-nines. He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes on earth. And his smile melted her heart. (Search Rin okumura on Google)

Puppy love.

Great.

"My name's Ayumi! How about you?" Ayumi smiled with a small blush. Rin blushed a bit.

"It's Rin!" He scratched the behind of his head sheepishly. "Hey you're pretty cute!"

She smiled and blushed shyly. Before she could respond.

"**OI! TEAM NATSU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS**?!" a loud voice boomed with a hint of humor in it.

"Master?" She heard Butch say.

Rin smiled. "That's our master. And seems like Team Natsu did something stupid."

Ayumi giggled. She was definitely gonna love this place.

* * *

**Me:** soo…

**Buttercup:** RIN IS IN IT!

**Butch:** She actually did it…

**Bunny:** Pfft it was obvious!

**Blossom:** Yeahhh no

**Bell:** Um…so yeah.

**Bubbles:** Kawaii!

**Boomer:** I'm gonna destroy Rin.

**Brick:** HAHAHAHAHA

**Bullet:** Aw how adorable.

**Bliss:** Is that the only part you guys paid attention to?

**Me: **-.-' Idiots.

**Everyone else:** NYAHAHAHA!

**Me: **Bye-nii!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: ** Sup people!? Sorry I haven't updated lately ehehehe… Forgive me?

**Butch: **No!

**Me: **T-T

**Buttercup: **Butch! Apologize!

**Butch: **What! I was only joking!

**Buttercup:** I don't care apologize!

**Butch: **Fine! I'm sorry!

**Me: **:P

**Butch:** Grr…Why you!

**Buttercup: **Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)

**Me:** SUTORI TO ON!

* * *

"**OI! TEAM NATSU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!**" a loud voice boomed with a hint of humor in it.

"Master?" Butch said.

Master looked at the bottom since he stretched into a giant. "Oh! Butch-kun! You and your family are here! Sah, come down so I can reach you!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that stupid comment.

"**JI-JI! IF I BENT DOWN YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SEE ME AT ALL! SHRINK DOWN YOU OLD COOT!"**

"Oh right sorry!" Master shrunk to his normal, 7-year old like size.

"Master, you know them?" Natsu asked.

Master nodded. "These eleven are our close friends and Butch right here is my student! He had the same problem as you, Natsu."

Natsu looked surprised while Lucy put a hand on his shoulder.

Butch scrunched his eyebrows. How does Natsu have the same problem he had?

Master clapped his hands. "**YOSH! TIME FOR YOU ALL TO GET YOUR FAIRY TAIL MARK!**"

Mirajane, The sweet bartner with white hair and blue eyes, smiled. She went up to them and asked, "What color and where, please?"

Butch pointed at his upper arm, "Dark green."

Blossom smiled back and pointed to her upper arm as well. "Pink please."

Bubbles pointed at the back of her hand. "Blue please!

Brick pointed at his upper arm. "Red. Please."

Bullet smirked and took off his shirt.

All the single girls except Erza, Ayumi, Lucy, Mirajane, and a few others screamed and squealed. Bunny growled at him.

Bullet pointed to his perfectly chiseled chest. "Right here, and in dark purple please."

He was loving the attention he was getting. Also he swore he heard, "It'll stay purple after I'm done with you" coming from his left.

Bunny scoffed and pointed to her neck. "Here and in violet please."

After Mirajane was done, she went to Bell.

Bell smiled. "May I have it in silver and on my back please?" Mirajane smiled at the girl's politeness. She also felt a bit of regret as she stamped the mark on her back that was slightly showing. Why did this girl have to look exactly like…?

She shook her head and went on to Bliss. He smiled slightly. "Grey and on right here please." He pointed to his upper arm but a bit lower than his red and green brothers.

She finally went to Buttercup who looked adorably confused. "I wonder where I should get it."

Mirajane smiled. "Take your time."

Buttercup puffed her cheeks out in frustration.

"Ne Butch-kun! Where should I get my mark?"

"Pick any place you'd like."

"…I'll pick my breast-"

"NO!"

Everyone laughed at the couples banter. It looked like they were serious.

"They are serious." The Rowdyruff family stated.

Buttercup continued to think. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing short-shorts. She wears a lot of those now.

"Can I have it in light green and on my thigh?"

All the boys were interested now. Butch on the other hand, was fuming.

"Sure." Mira responded sweetly.

As it was applied, Butch swore he'd tear out every eye that dared to stare at those legs.

"Okay! All done! You are all official members of Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered and hollered.

Everyone except Butch.

"**ANYONE ONE WHO STARED AT HER LEGS ARE GONNA GET THEY'RE EYES RIPPED OUT**!"

* * *

"Mo! Butch, did you have to make a huge scene!"

"Did you have to ask for it on your thigh?"

"…Touché…"

"UGH!"

Brick sighed and turned to Blossom. "Please stop them."

Blossom shook her head. "You know I can't do that."

"Yeah! They end up making out in private anyway!" Bubbles giggled. Boomer sweat dropped. "You're an evil little blond you know that."

Bell slumped in her chair. "IM BORREEEDD!"

"You're always bored." Bliss said while drinking his water.

Bell stuck to his sighed and pouted. "Meany." She said.

Bliss just rolled his eyes.

Brick scanned the bar and something interesting caught his eye.

"Hey guys." He nudged the others. "Is that Ayumi…with a GUY?!"

Blossom smiled. "Aw!"

Bullet shook his head. "No, not 'aw!' it's supposed to be 'Ah!'"

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Why is it so bad that she gets a cru-"

"SHH! Don't say it." Boomer whispered.

"Don't say what? Cru-" Bubbles started but was cut off by Bliss.

"NO! Do not say it! Our little sister is too young to have one!" Bliss yelled.

Bell smirked. "CRUSH!"

"NOOOO~!"

Butch looked un-amused. "Let her have one. If he breaks her heart we break him. It's a win-win." He said.

Buttercup sweat dropped "You boys are too violent, even for me."

* * *

"Wow Rin-kun! That's so cool!" Ayumi giggled.

Rin blushed and grinned. "You think so?"

"Definitely! Blue fire! That is so cool!"

_(somewhere In the room)_

"She never says my black fire is cool." Butch pouted.

_(Back to them)_

"Did you feel a really depressing aura right now?" Rin asked. Ayumi shook her head.

"Must have been my imagination. Anyway let me show you my friends."

He took her to table with two people.

"Hey guys this is, Ayumi! Ayumi this is my twin brother Yuki (Search up Yuki Okumura)." He had short combed black hair with glasses and a lighter shade of eyes than Rin's. He also looked taller than Rin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ayumi smiled. "You too! Are you the oldest?"

She than noticed Rin sitting in an emo corner. The three sweat dropped.

Yuki shook his head. "No I'm the youngest thought I act like the oldest."

"SHUT UP FOUR EYES!"

Ayumi hugged Rin. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Rin blushed a deep red. The pink haired girl giggled.

Rin cleared his throat.

"A-and this is Amu Hinamori." (Search up Amu Hinamori) Amu had short pink hair up to her small back in a short side pony tail with a cross clip."

"Hi, Ayumi-san! I hope we can get along well!"

"Me too! I already can tell we'll be close friends!" Ayumi giggled.

Rin smiled. "Well since you met everyone, you wanna be part of our team?" He asked.

Ayumi nodded. "Sure! Let me just go ask my brothers." With that she ran off.

Yuki looked at Rin. "She seems nice." He said.

Rin nodded with a smile.

Amu sighed. "Don't get her anywhere you're not supposed to. Let's not make this like what happened with-"

"It won't be like that!" Rin cut her off. His voice quivered.

"It won't happen again. Not again."

* * *

**Me:** Sorry it took so long. Major writers block.

**Boomer:** It's cool, fool.

**Brick:** -.- you fucking kidding me?

**Bliss:** AHAHAHA FOOL AHHAHAHA

**Bullet:** don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh.

**Me:** *Scary anime face* Boomer…run…

**Boomer:** Uh oh…*Runs away from me while I chase him with a chain saw*

**Butch:** Well that's that. Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: ** HIIII! Well since its spring break I can update :3

**Butch:** Fucking demon.

**Me:** Nani~!

**Buttercup: **Butch!

**Butch:** *Rolls his eyes*

**Buttercup: ***Smiles and kisses his cheek and giggles* Your cute when you're mad.

**Butch: ***Blushes slightly* Just-she doesn't own us. I'm tired.

**Me:** on with the story!

* * *

Ayumi giggled while skipping happily across the guild to her brothers and sisters in law.

"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.

Blossom rose an eyebrow smiling. "Hi, Ayumi?"

Ayumi giggled once again blushing.

Bullet coughed awkwardly. "I seriously don't like this new Ayumi."

Bell gushed. "Aw! Why it's so cute! She looks like she has a crush!"

"And that's exactly why we don't like this new Ayumi." Bliss commented. All the boys nodded and muttered in agreement.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and smiled at Ayumi. "Is there something you needed to tell us, Ayumi?"

Ayumi snapped out of her daze and blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah! Um Rin-kun-"

"Rin-_kun_?" Brick twitched. Ayumi was taken aback by this response and blinked.

"Yeah…Rin-kun asked if I could join his team so I wanted to let you-"

"NO!" Boomer interrupted while shaking his head. "MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOT GOING WITH A GUY! REVOLUTION FOR THE OLDER BROTHERS!"

"YEAH!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you done?" Ayumi said as she raised an eyebrow.

Butch shrugged. "Pretty much."

Bunny wacked Bullet at the back of the head while muttering some profanities. "Idiot. Fucking bastard thinks he can easily interrupt Ayumi-chan like that…"

Blossom sighed. "Continue, love."

"Well," Ayumi smiled. "I want to join them. And it's not only Rin-kun-"

"_kun…"_ Brick seethed. Ayumi giggled nervously.

"It's also his brother-"

"_Brother…"_ Butch seethed. Ayumi pouted.

"STOP INTERUPTING ME!"

"…"

"Okay so there's also a really nice girl named Amu and a cute cat named Kuro it's so _adorable _so I'm wanna join but of course with your permission!"

The boys were about to reply with an obvious 'No! Now I need a sandwich!'

But Buttercup interrupted them. "Of course! Have fun and don't get hurt on missions okay?" she said. Ayumi squealed.

"Yay! Thank you Buttercup-nee!" She hugged her and ran off to tell her new friends the great news.

Butch twitched. "Why?" He asked Buttercup simply. She smiled.

"She's in love. And I'm not letting your overprotective-ness ruin it." She said.

Butch smiled and kissed her. Buttercup moaned as he licked her bottom lip for entrance.

"GET A ROOM!" Bliss yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Butch replied as Buttercup sweat dropped.

As this was going on Brick glanced at Rin and Ayumi and smiled.

_Don't hurt her blue boy. She's worth more than that._

_..._

_Because…_

_..._

_**She's been hurt before.**_

* * *

**Me**: Short I know but trust me when I say longer ones will come!

**Brick**: Yup!

**Boomer**: Anyway read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ** YO! BEEN A WHILE- *Gets kicked in the face by Bunny* GUUUH

**Bunny:** IDIOT WE'VE BEEN WAITING! BAKA!

**Me: **ITTAI! BASTARD WHY'D YOU DO THAT!

**Bunny:** Da-ka-ra what took you so long to update!

**Me: **School!

**Bunny:** …*Explodes* Konno…

**Bubbles: **Yosh! Time to get this started!

**Blossom: **She doesn't own us *Winks*

**Bell: **And never will!

**Buttercup:** Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)

**Me: **SUTORI TO ON!

* * *

"Aaahh~ **I'M SO HUNGRY! FOOOD**~!" Natsu yelled!

"**ME TOO! FOOD**!" Butch yelled as they both banged on the table.

"**FOOD**!" They both chanted.

"**FOOD**!"

"**FOOD**!"

"**FOO**-"

"**URUSAI**!" Blossom and Erza yelled.

"**Ha-Hai…"**

Buttercup giggled at the silly scene. Brick rolled his eyes.

Soon a waitress with beautiful dark purple hair that reached her knees and gray eyes came out with a tray. Her figure was to die. She smiled shyly.

"Hello! I'm Tsuki Shiawasena! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She looked about Ayumi's age.

Brick smiled. "Nice to meet you as well."

Blossom giggled. "Better get a bigger tray Tsuki-chan. Those two'll eat anything!"

"I would bet." Tsuki sweat dropped.

Ayumi's eyes brightened and she ran straight to her. "YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" She squealed.

Tsuki blushed and hid behind Mirajane and smiled. "Th-Thank you. You are too."

Ayumi smiled. "Thanks! Yosh! It's decided! You'll be my new nakama (comrade)!"

Tsuki smiled. "If you're in Rin's team then I'm sure!"

"EEP I AM!"

"Great! We'll be close friends then!"

Bullet looked up. "They seem to be getting along well." He said.

Bunny smiled. "Yeah."

Butch looked up with a piece of meat in his mouth. "Hm? Soka? (Really?)"

"STOP IGNORING FACTS LIKE THAT!" Bell yelled.

Natsu grinned. "You guys wanna join our team?"

.

.

.

"Sure."

"YOU CAN'T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN YOU IDIOT!" Bliss yelled at Butch.

Boomer laughed. "This got interesting."

Lucy glared. "Choto! Natsu! Don't go inviting random people! Sure I'd love for them to join but they don't have to!"

Erza smiled. "I don't mind."

Happy grinned. "AYE! We can share fish!"

Bubbles smiled. "You're too cute!

Gray smirked. "Just don't get in our way."

Buttercup smiled. "Oooh~ this'll be fun!" She said.

Brick smirked. "A team of 15? Never heard of it but, let's do it."

Blossom grinned. "I'd like to see who could beat this team."

Butch grinned childishly. "AH (Yeah!) LET'S DO IT!"

The guild who overheard this cheered.

'_Keep laughing…' _Butch froze. _'It won't end Butch, I won't let it end. I will find you and it won't be pretty.'_

Butch glared. "Bring it."

And then the last thing he heard before the thought faded away was a laugh.

"Butch?"

The green eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his lover.

"Y-yeah?"

Buttercup looked worried. "Are you okay?"

Butch grinned. "Yeah I'm okay!"

Buttercup's expressing didn't change though. "If you need anything, just call."

"Of course!"

"**OI** **BUTCH**! **LET'S** **HAVE** **A** **DRINKING** **CONTEST**!"

"**YOU'RE ON BULLET**!"

* * *

**(Somewhere in a secluded place)**

* * *

An evil laugh was heard. "If he thinks he can run, he's wrong. I'll get him. He's my weapon and nothing else. Man what a jackpot. He has the infamous son of the dragon and the son of my brother as a nakama as well. They'll be useful in so many ways. And if he resists…"

And the laugh continued.

* * *

**Me: **Short I know!

**Butch: **No shit it is.

**Bullet: **Epic fail!

**Bliss: **Hey if you get bad reviews, it's not my fault!

**Brick: **Yeah its hers! *Laughs*

**Boomer: **Man you guys are mean.

**Me: **T-T thank you Boomer! You're so sweet! *Hands him a cookie*

**Boomer: **YAY! COOKIE!

**Rest:** I want a cookie-!

**Me: **You get none!

**Rest: **Sulk…

**Me: **Read and Review.


End file.
